


Is it alright to be selfish of you?

by admirableGuardian



Series: You're my Castle [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute little moments, Fighting off selfish urges, M/M, Poor Yusuke has to share his Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: Yusuke has never really liked the fact that people can't stay away from Akira and is trying so hard to control his selfish urges in hiding Akira away from the world. He just hopes to keep Akira's eyes only on him.





	Is it alright to be selfish of you?

My name Yusuke Kitagawa I’m an art student by day, attending school and painting while also spending time with friends and at night I’m a phantom thief who steals the hearts of corrupted adults with my allies. There is also something else I do on certain nights that no one knows about except for one that is. It’s in the middle of the day and I’m sitting in class during lunch. I pull my phone out sending him a quick text.

Kitagawa- Akira is it alright if we hang out tonight?

Akira- Sure thing, I’ll see you later tonight.

I give off a soft sigh as I put my phone away and glance up to see a girl staring at me with a smile. I give her a soft smile and look down to my notebook, opening it up to a work in progress. The picture is of Akira in his normal clothes, one of his eyes hidden behind a gleam in his glasses as the other looks straight ahead. I still need to finish up the detail on his hair and make the background for it. I’m also debating on whether to show him sitting or standing while leaning on something. “That drawing is beautiful. Is that a friend of yours?” I look up to see that girl and give a slight nod. “Wow, he sure is handsome. Do you mind if I ask if I can meet him? I want to get to know him, he might even make my art look perfect like yours. He would make a great modal.” I quickly close the book and place my arm over it, feeling protective over him. I hate how he manages to draw people toward him like that, I also hate woman asking to meet him. He’s only allowed to have me draw him and no one else, I won’t let anyone take his beauty from me. My phone chimes and I open it up to see Akira texted me once more.

Akira- Would you rather be with me tonight or go into a palace possibly?

Kitagawa- Do the others wish to go take down someone? I thought we didn’t have any other leads?

I glance up to see her still watching me with that smile on her face and give off a soft scoff, looking back down to my phone.

Akira- We might have found someone and they seem really interested.

Kitagawa- When you say they, you usually mean Ryuji.

Akira- Yeah, he really wants to check it out and Morgana thinks it’s a good lead.

I let out a sigh, beginning to type out my response.

Akira- We don’t have to Yusuke, I can spend time with you.

Kitagawa- No it’s fine we can go check it out.

I shut my phone and look back up to the girl and shake my head. “Sorry but I need to get going. I need to meet up with my friends.”

“Aww, but I want to meet that one boy you’re drawing.” I stand up and walk to the door of the classroom.

“I don’t think he’ll have time to meet with anyone. He’s very busy and I hardly have time to meet him.” I walk out and my phone chimes once more. I walk to the staircase and read the message from Akira.

Akira- It’s alright to be selfish sometimes Kitagawa. Everyone else does it, which means you can as well.

Akira- Sorry, see you at the hideout.

I let out a soft sigh and close my phone. “It’s alright to be selfish sure, but when it comes to being selfish of you I have no right to do so. If I act on my selfishness, no one would ever see you again.”

* * *

 

“Sweet, look at this place it’s huge. Do you think we can do this?” Ryuji asks as he walks over to Akira who gives him a nod. I let out a soft growl of disapproval of how close he is to Akira, but soon let it go. I know nothing will come from being like this. Yet I can’t help but want to hold him to myself.

“Are you alright Fox?” I look to my right to see Ann and give her a slight nod.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” She gives me a smile and shakes her head, looking over to Akira and Ryuji.

“It is a little unfair on how much Ryuji spends time with Akira huh? Maybe I could talk Ryuji into following me for a little bit to explore, while you explore with Akira?” I look back over to Ann who gives me a wink and I can feel my cheeks heat up.

“Do whatever you want Panther, I don’t care what happens.” I hear her laugh, watching as she runs past me over to the others. Akira gives her a nod and looks over to me, motioning me to follow him. I give him a slight nod and follow him as the others split off as well into the new palace we have found. Inside the palace, I’m walking beside Akira and find myself always looking down to his hand and give off a sigh.

“It’s nice to spend some time with you Fox, I’ve missed you.” I look over to Akira and see a smile on his face and can’t help but smile as well. I reach for his hand and hold onto it tightly as we explore the area. “How have you been?”

“Fine, wishing I could finish my drawing of you though.” He gives off a chuckle and I laugh as well. “A girl saw my picture and wanted to meet you. She wanted you to be her modal, but I told her that you didn’t have time. Was that to selfish of me?” I glance over to Akira and see him stop and pull me over to a distorted door and can’t fight the smile from my face.

Once inside he wraps his arms around my waist and gives me a deep kiss, making me moan softly. We quickly begin to undress, wanting to get to what we truly desired from each other. Which I didn’t mind, there was always next time when it came to going slow and loving each other’s body. He prepares my entrance slightly before going inside and turning me into a complete mess. I love it when he gets right down to the point, but I also love it when he wants to go slow. I just want to stay with him forever which is selfish of me and I shouldn’t be thinking such thing, but when he has a hold of me like this and loving me like he is. Isn’t it alright to be selfish for even just a tiny bit? “I love you Joker!” I feel his thrusts stop and open my eyes to see him giving me a smile, before it disappears from my view and my eyes shut tight from the sudden thrust.

“I love you as well Fox. I want you to be selfish Fox, it shows me that the real you loves me and won’t leave me.” I feel a soft kiss get placed on my neck, followed by a soft nip. “I’ll never leave you, Yusuke.” He whispers softly, making me lose it and we both cum together. He gives me a soft kiss on the lips and I make sure to drag it out, sucking on his bottom lips slightly. “It’s alright to be selfish Fox, as long as it’s over me.” I chuckle softly, giving him another languid kiss.

“It’s always over you Joker, always and forever. Don’t leave me alone, my love.” We share one last kiss, and Joker nuzzles up against my neck with a soft hum.

“Joker, Fox we need to get out of here fast. Ryuji started trouble!” I let out a laugh as we both get up and place on our outfits, running out of the room hand in hand.

* * *

 

The next day I’m sitting in Akira’s room, finishing up the drawing of him and can’t help but smile. “Hmm, what is it Yusuke?” I shake my head, placing my notebook down and walking over to him. I wrap one arm around his waist and give his neck a soft nip, migrating up as well.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just being a little selfish.” I whisper softly into his ear, giving him a quick peck.

“I’m glad you’re not after lady Ann, but can you two please get a room?” I look into Akira’s eyes and see a slight smirk play on his lips.

“We’re already in a room Morgana, as you can see this is my room. You can go ahead and either wait downstairs or be a good little cat for now while I kiss my boyfriend.” I hear Morgana give off a soft hiss as he leaves the room and I give Akira another kiss on the lips. It’s alright to be selfish occasionally and it’s alright for me to want to hold him in my cage forever. I won’t let anyone else see the Akira that I see, the one who has a mop of black hair and wears glasses because he is farsighted. He always has his hands in his pockets and gazes into your eyes, allowing him to see everything that is inside of your soul. I won’t let anyone ever see my Akira who has taken my heart and trapped it. For you see, the Akira in my notebook is nothing like the Akira in front of me. The one in the pages is the one people can see and talk to. I’ll hoard the real know it all right here beside me, for he is my palace and hopefully I’m his too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm planning on writing another story for this pair seeing as I think they are cute. Please feel free to leave a comment or Kudo. Thank you so much again ^_^!


End file.
